The invention relates to a wind deflector mechanism for a vehicle sliding roof system.
A wind deflector mechanism of a vehicle sliding roof functions to improve flow conditions whenever a cover of the sliding roof system is in an open position. As seen in a direction of travel, the wind deflector is usually provided on a front edge of a roof opening that is exposed by the cover and is transferred from a lowered position in which the wind deflector is situated underneath an outer surface of the vehicle roof to a raised position when the cover is opened.
From DE 102 10 142, there is known a wind deflector that includes a wind deflector element that is configured as a flexible net or fabric, with the wind deflector element being arranged between two supporting elements. A first supporting element is firmly attached to the vehicle roof, and a second supporting element is moved between a lowered position and a raised position. A leg spring serves as a hinge between the two supporting elements and can bias the second supporting element toward the raised position. It is possible that such wind deflectors could be unintentionally displaced with respect to an operational angle as soon as an acting wind-induced force is larger than a pretension of the leg spring. If the wind deflector is displaced, it is not possible to prevent wind noises, which could be annoying.
The invention therefore is based on the object to provide a wind deflector mechanism with which it is possible to achieve, without any large technical effort, a constant raising level that is independent from an air stream.